1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to cylindrical base type sewing machines and more particularly to a base extension therefor whereby the cylindrical base is converted into a flat base or vice versa.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, cylinder to flat conversion in a sewing machine has been made by attaching the base extension to the machine while flat to cylinder conversion has been made by completely removing the base extension from the machine. Accordingly, such base extension has to be stored or positioned somewhere separately from the sewing machine during a cylinder bed operation. This is because the base extension has a sufficient thickness to be utilized as a receptacle containing the machine accessories therein, and therefore, if the base extension is hinged to the sewing machine it is difficult to have a sufficient space between the underside of the cylindrical base and the upper surface of the base extension upon conversion into a cylindrical bed sewing machine due to the thickness of the base extension.